Who Would Win: Raven Vs Uryu
by draconichero21
Summary: The 21st Installment of the Who Would Win One-shot series. This time we have two archers battling it out for superiority. Uryu, the so-called Last Quincy and Raven...sir just plain Raven. Which of these quick-draw, trick shot masters is superior. Let us find out just WHO WOULD WIIIIIIIIIN!


**(A/N: The Real Brick: Look, you sure you wanna do this now? Draconichero: Hey if he loses, we can do a rematch. The Real Brick: Cool. Wassup? I'm The Real Brick. Draconichero: I'm draconichero. The Real Brick: And this time it's time for some archery. Draconichero: That's right, my friend. Today two archers step into the arena and… The Real Brick: Who the hell are you? Archer: Why was I not included in this battle? Draconichero: *nervous* Ummmmmmmmmmmm Archer: … Draconichero: I have become error haven't I? Archer: Gimme a minute)**

**PLEASE STAND BY**

**Archer: So it turns out that I wasn't considered for this fight because I wasn't in the author's mind at the time. Also, with the new Fate/Stay Night out he needs time to properly gauge my abilities.  
>Draconichero: Don't worry FateStay Night fans, Archer will be in the arena someday *mumbles* but with much less 4****th**** wall breaking.  
>Archer: What was that?<br>Draconichero: Nothing! *whisper* Maybe he'll play winner.**

Disclaimer: Bleach, Fate/Stay Night and Tales of Vesperia are all owned by their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>The Fighters<strong>

**Fighter A**

Name: Uryu Ishida

Height: 5' 9 ½" (177cm)

Weight: 125lbs (57kg)

Age: 17

Ranged Weapon: Wandenreich Quincy Bow

Melee Weapon: Selee Schneider

Most powerful attack: Licht Regen

Trump Card: Ransotengai

**Fighter B**

Name: Raven (formerly Damuron Atomais and Schwann Oltorain)

Height: 5' 7" (160cm)

Weight: Unknown

Age: 35

Ranged Weapon: Celestial Star +1

Melee Weapon: Sword Breaker

Most powerful attack: Blast Heart (only in overlimit)

Trump Card: Stop Flow

* * *

><p><strong>The Setup<strong>

"Uryu," Yhwach called to him.

"Yes your majesty?" Uryu asked.

"I have an assignment for you."

"What is it?" _At a time like this?_

"There is a man I had a vision of, one with scruffy stubble, a purple jacket and a ponytail. I believe…he would make a great quincy. Bring him to me, alive or dead."

"Yes your majesty," Uryu promised.

"Haschwalt, send him on his way."

"Of course, your majesty."

**Meanwhile, on Terca Lumireis**

"Ah, things don't get much better than this, eh Karol?" Raven asked.

"I'll say," Karol responded as the two walked side by side through the forest towards Heliord. "I didn't think you'd be able to strike quite a deal with the knights."

"Oh you know, old Raven still has some connections to those clods even now. Makes great for keeping the peace doesn't it."

"Yeah it…" Karol cut himself short and raised his hammer.

"What is it, kid? Trouble?"

"Come on out! I know you're there! I heard the branch break!"

_Kid's got really good hearing. _

From out of the bushes stepped a young man wearing all white with glasses and carrying a bow in one hand. "Who are you?" Karol asked him.

"My name is Uryu, Ishida Uryu. I've come seeking your companion."

"Sorry, but Old Raven isn't exactly into that sort of thing. There's a bar like that back in Dahngrest if you—"

"That's not what I meant!" Uryu shouted, red-faced. He then regained his composure. "A-anyway, what is your name?"

"My name? How'd you seek me out without a name?"

"I was given a description of you. You match it. Scruffy stubble, pony tail and a purple jacket."

"Oh come on, must be hundreds of guys across Terca Lumireis with that description."

"I know my target when I see it," Uryu responded.

"Karol, why don't you run along, seems like I got some grown-up problems to deal with," Raven said.

"O-okay," Karol stuttered and ran off.

"So, how can old Raven help you?"

"I come from a place called the Soul Society. My liege, his majesty Yhwach, has asked that you become part of the Wandenreich as part of the Quincy army."

"Sorry, quincy boy, my soldier days are done. This here old man don't play to any fiddle except his own."

"Do not be foolish! This is a great honor! To be accepted as part of the quincy lineage is to—"

"Sorry, kid. Not interested." Raven stretched and put his hands up behind his head. "So why don't you just run along back ta this Soul Society place or whatever and I'll—"

Raven was startled by an arrow whizzing by his head.

"Unfortunately I am under strict orders. I'm to bring you back to his majesty alive…or dead. On my pride as a quincy, I swear I will defeat you."

"Sigh, Old Raven's getting to old for this sort of thing."

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle<strong>

Firing off several arrows right at the start, Uryu had Raven running around the open battlefield, nimbly dodging his assault.

Raven then leapt high into the air and took aim at Uryu. "Falling Further!"

A swift arrow traveled so fast, Uryu didn't have time to grasp its trajectory. He could only leap back as the arrow impacted the ground and made a series of small stalagmites.

Raven dropped to the ground and created a magic circle beneath his feet. "Come on, wind, knock 'em around and cut 'em down!"

_An incantation? _Uryu thought, surprised.

"Wind Blade!"

In the next instant a blade of wind came curving through the air and slashed Uryu in the chest. It was just a scratch but it seethed like a fresh paper cut.

"Sure you wanna keep going? You got your whole life ahead of you kid. Old Raven would hate to end it."

"Not a chance!" Uryu shouted and hurled out several more arrows at Raven.

"Aiaaaah!" Raven shouted as he began ducking and swerving away from the arrows, taking every opportunity to hit Uryu with his own. However, the quincy boy's Hirenkyaku made it possible to dodge much easier than Raven's soldier born speed.

Uryu fired at Raven at point blank range, but Raven jumped above the shots and fired at Uryu yet again. Uryu also followed Raven into the air and switched to his melee weapon, noticing Raven was coming at him in close range. In their exchange, Uryu's vibrating blade hit into a short sword Raven seemed to be holding, melting the blade as Raven hit the ground.

"Cool weapon, whatcha got there?" Raven asked.

"It's Selee Schneider, a marvelous quincy tool. You can have one if you join," Uryu said, trying to end this fight and remember his mission.

"Let's see sell my dignity for a simple sword. Nah, I think I'm good."

Grimacing Uryu fired off more arrows to try and stop Raven. Raven ran into the forest. Uryu pursued only for an explosion to erupt in his face and knock him on his ass. "What the hell?"

"Dark Chase!"

Three arrows came out of nowhere and each one smacked Uryu in his arms before he could get to his feet and use Hirenkyaku to get out of the way.

"Azure Heavens!" Several arrows rained down from the sky as Uryu dodged every last one of them with his brilliant speed.

_Dammit, where is he? _Uryu said, finding it hard to concentrate for Raven's spiritual pressure with all these arrows flying at him.

"Howl and rage o' mighty vortex! Havoc Gale!"

Uryu suddenly found himself caught up in a storm beneath his feet which lacerated him with a lot of wounds. Uryu quickly pulled an anesthetic to stop the bleeding as the winds settled. Just as he did he heard Raven shout again.

"Azure Heavens!"

Uryu dodged out of the way and then began to make a concentrated effort to try and pinpoint Raven's exact location. The old codger was in a tree.

_Got you! _Uryu shouted and blasted Raven with a volley of arrows as Raven leapt out of the tree and onto the ground, leading Uryu towards the mountainside. Uryu got ahead of the Altosk member using Hirenkyaku. "It's over!" He fired at Raven who leapt back dodging the attack.

"You're right, it is over, for you. Now we're gonna have some fun!" Raven shouted as a bright blue aura coated his body. "Looks like a storm's brewing, TEMPEST!"

A furious monsoon erupted from Uryu's feet and set him spiraling up into the air, crushing his lungs and making it hard to breathe. Raven continued to spam the arte using up his over limit to really bring the pain.

Uryu finally dropped to the ground, beaten, bruised and exhausted.

"Why don't you give up kid? Your way out of your league against old Raven."

However, much to his surprise, Uryu stood up.

"Hey, how are you standing up? I should've shorted out the muscles in your arms."

"Ransotengai!" Uryu shouted and then blasted Raven with a furious amount of arrows.

* * *

><p><strong>The Winnah<strong>

Hurting and bleeding from the volley of arrows, Raven fired his bow into the air. "Love Shot!" It was all he had to heal himself up. He felt a little better, but more arrows came bursting into his face.

Raven ran around to avoid them, but Uryu was really trying to kill him now. He wasn't letting up and Raven didn't have an over limit to save his ass so he could cast a spell.

"Rain!" Raven shouted to try and hit Uryu, but his shot was lost in Uryu's volley. "Nothing for it then," Raven said and began casting. Uryu fired and Raven jumped back, only to continue casting his spell. "Halt o' march of time!" Raven shouted as he then jumped out of the way of another volley and continued to cast. "I'll pay you back later! Stop Flow!" Within three seconds, Raven had five seconds to reach Uryu and finish the battle. He ran as fast as he could to get in range, but just as he fired an arrow, the Stop flow ended right before it hit Uryu in the head. The poor kid only have three-quarters of a second to react as the arrow flew past him.

_What, how did he get so close? Stop flow? Did he stop time?_

Raven sighed. "Well, this ain't good." He then began to play hit and run with Uryu until he had charged up another Overlimit. This time he waited until it was at least a level four. A red aura coated his body, making Uryu take a huge leap backing from his firing range.

Uryu wasted no time unleashing his most powerful attack. "Licht Regen!" A huge volley of arrows fell on top of Raven like a building, but the former soldier just stood admist the large volley and the arrows that did hit him seemed to break upon his aura.

"Wh-what is…"

"It's called an overlimit," Raven said. "Sorry kid, but this is how it ends. Stop Flow!" Raven stopped time yet again and then used the time to get in close range. Uryu, having figured the few second delay just from seeing the technique once, jumped back using Hirenkyaku, making it difficult for Raven to approach him.

Just as Stop Flow began to end did Raven reach Uryu and begin to unleash his ultimate attack, "There goes my life. BLAST—"

The Stop Flow ended.

"HEART!"

In the next instant, just as the attacks violent waves of energy blasted outward, Uryu rushed past Raven, Selee Schneider in hand. Raven could feel his energy sapping, life draining. Uryu had damaged the blastia in his chest. "So…this is how it ends? A pity," Raven said. "But, I've still got my bo—"

An arrow went sailing into Raven's bow, knocking it out of his hands. "You've got nothing," Uryu said. "My victory. But before I defeat you," Uryu said as he pulled out Selee Schneider, "I need to correct you on something. Earlier you called Selee Schneider a sword." He strung the weapon into his bow. "That is incorrect. Quincies only ever use bows and arrows."

And then Selee Schneider slammed into Raven's blastia heart, shattering the core to pieces.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Considering what's going on in canon right now, I'm pretty sure all of you want Uryu to die harder now. While Raven is clever and tricky, Uryu is just the same, being a child genius, top of his class. And while Raven has been a fighter for longer, Uryu has learned quincy arts since he was a child, making up for the difference in years. And while Raven has a lot of tricky super attacks in his arsenal, none of them stand up to the might of Licht Regen. Furthermore, if Uryu had cut Raven just once with Selee Schneider, he would've cut Raven off from all of his magic artes or possibly killed him straight off given the blastia in his chest. Also, Raven needs 4-7 seconds without an overlimit to actually use any of his magic arts, 4 to 7 seconds that Uryu would never give him. Also, Uryu can move at supersonic speeds thanks to Hirenkyaku and his bow can shoot up to 1200 consecutive shots. That's a feat that Raven can't even hope to match. Raven was doing fine, but then he took an arrow to the…chest. The winner is Uryu Ishida).**

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN**

People call her a wet dream demon. She is the queen of one of the great Makai noble families. Of Scottish descent, she was born with power rivaling S-class high nobles and is over 330 years old.

Her opponent is a medusa-like sorceress of mutated power. Born a simple farm girl she can now shape whole continents to her will. She can take a small lizard and turn it into a ferocious fire-breathing dragon. She has made the No Man's Land her personal playground.

Together they bewitch men either by accident or on purpose and are mistresses of dark powers. Next time they face off to see who is the true lean, mean sexy machine.


End file.
